


Gatito

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol really, really wants a cat. Sehun doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatito

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from ypd here: <http://yeolliepopday.livejournal.com/2298.html>

Chanyeol has got it into his head that he and Sehun need a cat. Sehun isn't entirely sure what has put this idea into Chanyeol's head but seeing as how Baekhyun has taken to smirking every time they meet Sehun'd bet his right kidney that he has something to do with it.

Sehun also sees the way Chanyeol's gaze softens when he mentions his six month old nephew. When Chanyeol's sister comes over with her son Sehun notes how Chanyeol lights up and all but grabs him out of Yura's arms.

Chanyeol wants children.

He’s never brought it up but Sehun can tell. It’s not just that Chanyeol loves children. Underneath the adoration there’s a layer of longing so profound and painful that Sehun has to look away, because Sehun’s not sure he can give Chanyeol what he wants. Worse still, he thinks Chanyeol knows that.

Sehun can imagine the cogs in Chanyeol's mind turning, whirring away to create a plan to get him to accept.

Step 1: baby cat

Step 2: baby

Mission accomplished!

_Well no, Park Chanyeol,_ Sehun thinks darkly. _I see through whatever you’re trying to pull here and it won’t work._

Sehun does not want a cat. Sehun is not ready for a cat. Sehun can barely take care of himself, let alone another living being. Chanyeol can pout and whine and cajole all he likes because they are not getting a cat and that’s final.

 

They appear to be getting a cat.

Or at least, Chanyeol has kidnapped him under the pretence of going on a date and now they are in a pet shop with Chanyeol letting a kitten scratch at his fingers. Chanyeol can look as cute as he likes petting that little ball of fluff. _Sehun_ still plans on going home cat-free.

"How much is it?" Chanyeol asks the shop boy, who looks like he wants to be there as much as Sehun does. Sehun winces. Chanyeol's eyes have gone all wide and sparkly like they do when he's really, really excited or happy about something and Sehun feels terrible that he's going to have to burst his bubble.

"Chanyeol..." He starts.

"Yes?" Chanyeol turns to Sehun gaze all hopeful and Sehun curses. He has loads of arguments about how keeping pets are expensive and how they often travel for work and they all disappear as soon as he sees Chanyeol's puppy dog expression.

"We work." Sehun tries. "We don't have time to look after a kitten."

"We won't be that busy, " Chanyeol says, ever optimistic. "And if we were, Baekhyun wouldn't mind cat-sitting for us I'm sure."

"They're expensive though. All the shots and food and... Stuff." Sehun trails off lamely. Chanyeol isn't even listening to him, he's sure. Too busy cooing at that blasted kitten.

The shop boy looks less than impressed by the whole scene. Sehun sighs and turns to him.

"How much is the stupid cat?" He asks grumpily. Chanyeol beams at him though and he feels slightly less crotchety because no one can be in the face of a happy Chanyeol.

Later, after all the deals and care instructions and litter trays were sorted they pack their new kitten in the car, Chanyeol insisting on sitting in the back so he can be close to her is case she gets scared. Sehun leans his head on the steering wheel and groans.

So much for getting away cat-free.

  


  
The second day of having Princess at home (Chanyeol says he named her after Sehun which Sehun takes extreme offense at) Sehun comes home from the studio late to find Chanyeol rolling about the floor with the kitten in his arms. Sehun is just about to 'aw' at this cute scene when he sees the side of Chanyeol's face.

He screams.

Chanyeol looks up from his playing.

"Sehunnie? What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"The whole of your face is red!" Sehun shrieks. "And swollen! You like like a balloon!"

"I wondered why my face felt itchy." Chanyeol says sheepishly and Sehun has to resist slapping him about the head. The only thing that stops him is the fear that it might burst if he does so, and he is rather fond of Chanyeol when all's said and done.

"Leave the cat." Sehun orders. "We're going to the hospital."

 

One visit to A&E later and Chanyeol is the proud owner of a set of industrial strength allergy tablets and is no longer the owner of Princess.

He's not happy as they hand over the supplies they'd bought to Baekhyun and pouts even more when Sehun won't let him give Princess a proper kiss goodbye because the swelling on his face hasn't even gone down yet.

Sehun doesn't care. In fact, he's quite happy to see the back of Princess. Not that he's going to tell Chanyeol that.

 

Two days later and Chanyeol is still sulking. He says he's not, but Sehun had seen him sighing into his cornflakes yesterday and he hadn't even perked up when Sehun had said he was allowed to join him and Jongin for lunch. He had even _declined_. Sehun's no genius but he thinks he's smart enough to see what those signs point to. The guilt is starting to sit in. Is Sehun a terrible person for being happy that the cat is gone?

“You should see him, Jongin. He’s heartbroken. This is worse than the time you couldn’t make it to his birthday party.”

Has Sehun mentioned that Chanyeol has a weird non-sexual crush on Sehun’s best friend? Honestly, Sehun had been glad Jongin hadn’t been able to make it and he’d been spared another night of Chanyeol’s fangirling… but he’s not going to tell Jongin that.

“That wasn’t my fault, alright? I told him my grandma was in hospital.” Jongin slurps obnoxiously on his straw.“What did you do last time to cheer him up?”

“You know that dance we did to that boy band… What was it called? Overdose?” Sehun says absentmindedly. “I did that. Just in those jeans you got me last Christmas.”

“The ones that make your arse look like magic?” Jongin looks like he's drooling a bit.

Sehun smirks.

“So you’re basically saying that you cheered him up with something that wasn’t quite me, but had elements of me.” Jongin pauses dramatically. “So cheer him up with something that isn’t a cat, but has elements of cat!”

“I’m not quite sure where you’re going with this.” Sehun says warily.

Jongin gives him a sleazy grin.

“Cat ears.”

Sehun looks down at his new purchase sceptically. Somehow this has turned out weird and it's all Jongin's fault. Why does Sehun keep listening to him? The only solutions he ever comes up with are all to do with sex anyway.

Gingerly he puts the head band on and looks in the mirror. The ears are actually a good match for his current hair colour - a pretty mahogany brown - but the black plastic of the head band is really obvious. Sehun scowls. If he's going to have to wear these ridiculous things, he's at least going to look good doing it.

Muttering under his breath about being far too good to Chanyeol he fishes the tub of hair gel out from the back of the bathroom cupboard and gets to work.

 

Chanyeol has had a terrible day. His boss is a jerk, public transport sucks and Baekhyun has his cat. The bastard keeps sending him pictures of it doing cute stuff and it's not fair. That should have been _his_ cat. Stupid allergies.

He has a bit of a stomp and a shout in the lift on the way up to his and Sehun's flat. He's not very nice when he's angry and it really isn't fair to take it out on Sehun when none of it is his fault. It's better that he lets out some of his aggression before he gets home, even though he had scared the old lady on the fourth floor who had wanted to get in. She'd decided against it in the end, no matter how cheerfully Chanyeol had smiled at her.

(Is this what Kyungsoo means when he says that Chanyeol's smile scares old ladies?)

He passes the lift ride with no more incidents thankfully. He opens the door to his and Sehun's house and toes his shoes off. He can hear Sehun's slightly off-key humming coming from the kitchen and smiles, mood instantly lifted. He rounds the corner and is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend attempting to fix dinner at the stove in the novelty apron Jongdae had gotten them as a housewarming gift two years ago. He's waving the spatula around as he cooks and he's the cutest thing Chanyeol has ever seen.

Except something's not right about this picture. Chanyeol isn't sue what it is at first until his gaze is drawn up to the top of Sehun's head. His hair is all perfectly in place, as per usual, but there's something sticking up from out of it. Two fluffy twin peaks.

Are those... cat ears?

Dear lord, Chanyeol's boyfriend is wearing cat ears. Chanyeol is struck with fear. It's not their anniversary is it? No, that had been last month. And it's not Chanyeol's birthday for another two, so he's really not sure what he's done to deserve this. Unless he's dreaming again. Chanyeol has really lucid dreams sometimes.

Sehun hears the strangled noise that gets caught in Chanyeol's throat and turns.

"Yo." He says, smiling sweetly.

"Am I dreaming?" Chanyeol squeaks.

Instantly Sehun's expression switches from sweet to feral. He slinks round the edge of the counter, resting the spatula on the side as he does so, all sleek and swift and it makes Chanyeol swallow hard. Sehun drapes his arms over Chanyeol's shoulders and draws him in close, savouring the shudder that runs down Chanyeol's spine.

"Does it really matter?" He breathes onto Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol shakes his head so fast Sehun's surprised he doesn't give himself whiplash.

"I'll take that as a no." Sehun purrs into Chanyeol's ear. "Since you've been a good boy I might even let you pet me."

Needless to say, Chanyeol enjoys what comes next very, very much.

  


  
Sehun was definitely going to have to thank Jongin for the advice because Chanyeol had _definitely_ forgotten about his cat. Too bad Sehun had forgotten about dinner on the stove.

 

Later, after they've cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, they retire to the living room. They watch tv, some comedy series they've both seen before, and Sehun is sprawled over the sofa with his head in Chanyeol's lap. Sehun's not paying attention to what's on the box though because Chanyeol's hands are stroking through his hair to the tip of his cat ears and even though he can't feel the ears, the rest of it feels nice.

He could really get used to this. The life of a cat isn't so bad. _Jongin really had a good idea for once_ he thinks contentedly as he drifts off into the land of nod.

It becomes a routine. Sehun gets home from work and heads straight for the bathroom cabinet where the ears and the gel are stored. He fixes his ears and then goes out to the living room to bother Chanyeol if he's home.

He loves to bat at Chanyeol's hands while he's cooking until Chanyeol pays attention to him and bops him playfully on the nose with the wooden spoon.

He loves tickling Chanyeol's neck with his ears when he gives him a back hug.

But his favourite thing of all is when they sit down in front of the telly after a long day and Sehun gets to put his head in Chanyeol's lap and get his ears stroked.

And if Chanyeol may get slightly aroused by Sehun purring into the seam of his trousers, well that's just an added bonus. Sehun smirks. He's really, really glad he bought those ears.

 

Chanyeol's really starting to get worried. The first couple of days Sehun in cat ears had been cute (okay, it was still cute) and a bit sexy (okay, it was still really sexy) but it's hard to enjoy the benefits of your boyfriend in cat ears if you're worried he might have some mental disorder and want to be a cat. Or worse still, that he thinks he is actually a cat.

"Sehun, I think we need to talk." Chanyeol says as he catches Sehun about to head to the bathroom to put his ears on.

Sehun cocks his head to the side coquettishly. "About what, Channie?"

"The ears, Hunnie. I think you should get rid of them."

"Why?"

_Because I think you might be insane?_ No, that's never going to work on Sehun. _I'm worried about the state of your hair?_ Might work a little better, but Sehun is never going to believe that Chanyeol is genuinely worried about his hair's health. Chanyeol has never been that kind of man.

"I just think it's time to get rid of them, that's all." Chanyeol winces as he says it because that really does sound pathetic.

"I thought you liked them." Sehun says, hurt.

"I don't even like cats that much! Not as much as I like ferrets!" Chanyeol snaps back.

"So why did you want a cat then?" Sehun yells, frustrated.

"It's because cats remind me of you." Chanyeol shouts bluntly. "I wanted a cat so that when you're off on tour I wouldn't miss you so much, because I'd have a little you here."

Sehun feels strangely flattered by that, even if the 'little you' bit sets alarm bells ringing.

"It definitely wasn't because it was a baby-easer?" He asks suspiciously.

"What's a baby-easer?" Chanyeol asks, bemused.

"You know, you get me used to the cat, then you ease your way up to a baby because after a cat a baby doesn't seem like such a big step but _it is,_ Chanyeol and I can't do it. I can barely look after myself, let alone something that relies on me for shitting and eating and everything and I'm sorry but I don't want one and I'll never want one. I didn't even want the cat." Sehun rambles.

"Is that what all this," Chanyeol waves to the ears gripped tight in Sehun's fist,"is all about?"

Sehun nods miserably. "You want kids. You wanted a cat. I don't want either of those things." He shrugs helplessly. "This is the best I could do."

"Oh god. You are the most ridiculous thing ever." Chanyeol says.

Sehun mumbles something about 'Yura' and 'nephew'.

"Sehun, I don't want kids. I'm fine as the stupid, goofy uncle but can you imagine me taking responsibility for a baby? I'm not ready for a baby."

Sehun does not look appeased by this at all. Mentally Chanyeol groans because Sehun is a stubborn ass and if he's got this idea in his head it's going to be hell getting it out again.

"Maybe you don't want one _now_ Chanyeol but you will want one." Sehun insists.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I don't know, Sehun. I'm not there yet." Chanyeol says shortly. "Who knows, you might be the one who desperately wants kids."

Sehun snorts but says nothing. Chanyeol sighs. "I don't even know why we're arguing about this now. Let's argue about it later - in ten, fifteen years when that shit actually matters."

Sehun's eyes widen comically and it makes Chanyeol realise what he's just said.

  
"You're planning to be with me in ten, fifteen years?" Sehun asks, face nervous.

  
Chanyeol blushes. "If you'll let me."

Sehun throws the ears away with a cry and leaps upon Chanyeol, almost toppling him over with his flailing gangly limbs. Chanyeol immediately places his hands underneath Sehun's thighs and hoists him up so he can wrap his legs around Chanyeol's waist.

"I was so scared," Sehun murmurs into Chanyeol's collarbone. "I was so scared you'd get rid of me if you realised I didn't want kids or a cat."

"You must really think lowly of me to think that I would." Chanyeol replies, half joking. He knows Sehun has problems with his self esteem, which seems ludicrous to Chanyeol, even if he knows that things like that aren't logical. Sehun is gorgeous and talented and sweet, silly and sexy at the same time, and generally all-round the best thing that has ever happened to Chanyeol. Maybe Chanyeol doesn't tell him that enough.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Chanyeol whispers in Sehun's ear as he carries Sehun towards their bedroom. "And if you think I would rather dump you than talk about having children then I've not been doing my best to show you that."

A shiver so violent even Chanyeol can feel it run down Sehun's spine and he smirks. Oh yes, he is going to enjoy showing Sehun how much he appreciates Sehun. Starting with his lips.

 

Afterwards they lie together in bed, cuddling. Sehun has managed to wraps himself round Chanyeol like a vine and Chanyeol's really, really not complaining.

"Wow." Sehun says. "Did we just... Make love?"

"I believe we did."

"It's not that I didn't love it," Sehun assures him, "because that was fan-fucking-tastic," Chanyeol smirks. "but I'm not sure I can handle that all the time. Can we go back to normal, frantic, slightly kinky sex next time?"

As much as Chanyeol enjoyed last night, he can't help but agree. It was amazing for Sehun to actually surrender his control for once and let Chanyeol worship his body - the backs of his knees, the swell of his arse where it meets his back, his fingers, Chanyeol had lavished attention on them all, showing Sehun how much he loves him not only with his words but with his tongue and hands - but Chanyeol cannot deny that he is exhausted.

"I think you threw the cat ears somewhere over there." He offers cheekily.

Sehun snorts and cuddles deeper into Chanyeol's embrace. "Later, fiend. Cuddles now."

Chanyeol smiles down at the cat-ear-free top of Sehun's head.

"You know I love you, right?" Chanyeol whispers into his hair.

"Yeah, now sleep." Sehun mumbles, only half awake. Then he adds, almost as an afterthought, "love you too."

Chanyeol grins. Who needs a cat anyway, when he has a giant Sehun kitty* to play with?

(*ears not compulsory)


End file.
